xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Joachim Mizrahi
Dr. Joachim Mizrahi, ex-husband to Juli Mizrahi and father of Sakura Mizrahi, died in T.C. 4753, the year the Miltian Conflict began, having plummeted to his death by an explosion from the top of Labyrinthos. Biography A scientist known for his revolutionary work in the field of Realian technology and Zohar research, he was an advocate of the 100-Series Observational Unit Realians, and essentially MOMO Mizrahi's father. He also created Febronia, Cecily and Cathe, and founded the original U-TIC Organization before it became a terrorist group. The Galaxy Federation benefited greatly from his contributions, as his numerous research findings played a large part in the Federation's growth. Devastated by the loss of Sakura, Joachim shifted his research from discovering a cure for Sakura's illness to resurrecting Sakura's consciousness into a Realian body. During the course of this research, Joachim realized his plan to resurrect Sakura could apply to all consciousnesses of rejection. Working obsessively at the U-TIC Organization’s underground headquarters, Labyrinthos, Joachim pursued personal research objectives while simultaneously advancing U-TIC's agenda. Joachim researched: *D.S.S.S. system *The 100-Series Realian system *The development of high-efficiency nanomachines *Written works on Realian technology *Fundamental research concerning the Gnosis phenomenon From the CSRC to the Miltian Conflict, Joachim created the following: * 12 Zohar Emulators, each corresponding to a Vessel of Anima, designed to reproduce the original Zohar's energy (Tangentially, Sellers builds a 13th, inferior emulator with the research he steals called "Marienkind".) * A Lemegeton program, reconstructed from fragments of Grimoire Verum's program Vector recovered * The Song of Nephilim, a space station equipped with a tuning fork to amplify Lemegeton’s wave energy * Four transgenic-type Realians—variants possessing both human and synthetic organs: Febronia, Cecilia (Cecily), Catherine (Cathe), and Almadel * The Hilbert Effect, a wave energy capable of bringing the Gnosis into the Real-Number Domain of the Lower Domain * Proto Omega, one of the relics of God and a powerful weapon * Proto Merkabah, the space station where Joachim researched Realians and created MOMO. The Song of Nephilim and Proto Omega may dock there, creating a weaponized mobile fortress. Joachim performed experiments with the Vessels of Anima and the original Zohar adapted from Grimoire's experiment. Instead of Nephilim, Joachim used patients from the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility at Labyrinthos such as Aoi Uzuki. Ostensibly a hospital, the ANTF was in fact is a deception U-TIC maintained to collect test subjects who shard a latent affinity with U-DO, a characteristic common of descendants from the original Immigrant Fleet. Joachim discovered Realians may be used instead of humans—advantageous because they're immune to the impacts of the fear direct contact with U-DO induces. Transgenic-type Realians are particularly well suited to the job. Following experiments with Almadel and Febronia, Joachim built the U-DO System to permanently connect Cecily and Cathe to the original Zohar or a Zohar emulator. With it and the reconstructed Lemegeton program, Joachim successfully activated an emulator. Kevin Winnicot worked as Joachim's research assistant while attending Bormeo University. Secretly, Kevin was also also supporting Ormus via Wilhelm. Miltian Conflict Shortly before his death, Joachim shot Sellers in each leg, crippling him. Joachim plummeted to his death by an explosion from the top of Labyrinthos after quoting Revelation from the Bible. Aftermath Despite his many achievements, many figures in the Xenosaga series deem him as a lunatic madman who initiated the Miltian Conflict, the arrival of the Gnosis, and the disappearance of Miltia into the Abyss. However, Joachim was framed by Ormus for the events. Both his innocence and the truth behind the Miltian Conflict are archived in the Y-Data, which he sealed away in MOMO. Xenosaga Episode I Joachim appears in the Encephalon, preaching on the top of Labyrinthos about Revelation 20 from the Bible, before an explosion occurs and he falls to his death. Joachim appears when Albedo Piazzolla attempts to access the Y-Data in MOMO. He says, "This is the extent of my power... Nobody can stop the events that are about to unfold. All I can do is delay the inevitable for just a while longer. But at the least, I can entrust this to you... The events are starting to come together. Soon, you will meet them… So, until then..." ''Xenosaga Episode III Joachim returns in Episode III as a fairly prominent background character in Labyrinthos, interacting with Kevin, his lab assistant. Like Andrew Cherenkov, he also appears to Shion Uzuki on the "Beach of Nothingness" in one of his appearances after the Voyager battle. MOMO meets Joachim Mizrahi during a trek in Labyrinthos, and gains some closure on her father. When Labyrinthos is attacked by Gnosis during the Miltian Conflict, Joachim preaches and falls to his death. Etymology His name, like many other things in the Xenosaga series, is a reference to Judeo-Christian mythos. His first name corresponds to the name of Saint Joachim (which translates as "he who is established by God") and the Jewish king Jehoiakim. In the Catholic canon Joachim is the grandfather of Jesus. Jehoiakim, the Jewish king, was thrown over the top wall of Jerusalem to prove to the attacking army he was dead; Joachim the scientist was thrown from the top of a building for similar reasons. His last name is an allusion to the Mizrahi Jews. Quotes * "Don't you think waves resemble the relationships between people? They ebb and flow, as if feeling the distance between them, and repeat that process eternally. Young lady, do you love your father? Parents and children, too, could be said to be like waves." * "Words can completely change their meaning depending on the mind of the listener. They can change into good ones or into bad. Some words cannot be conveyed. What one thinks is good will not always lead to good results. You're a scientist, too. Then you should understand." * "That man's words are merely shackles. He is a man possessed by his own narrow-minded ego. He brings suffering to all those he comes into contact with. I don't want to see your sad face." * "I promised Sakura. I would make a world in which all wills that have yet to be born can live in happiness. I want you to live in a world like that, too. That is my wish." * "Don't do anything you don't want to. Be true to your feelings. Do that, and she will answer your call." * "MOMO-- I made a conscious decision... to sacrifice this planet and its inhabitants to you. My sins will certainly never be forgiven. But if it means you will be born into a peaceful world, then so be it. I will gladly throw myself into the fires of Hell." * "Hallelujah! And the sea gave up the dead which were in it, and death and Hell delivered up the dead that were in them: and they were judged, every man according to their works! And death and Hell were cast. They were cast into the lake of fire! And with it came about the second death! And whosoever not found in Book of Life... was cast into the lake of eternal fire!" * "Sakura, I doubt I will go where you are. You will probably admonish me for that which I have done. Who's there? Juli, I'm sorry. Please, take care of MOMO. Please, take care of our child!" Gallery JoachimArt.png|Concept art. C3joachim01.png|Model. KirschJo2.png|Kirsch listening to Joachim. KirschJoachim.png|Kirsch listening to Joachim. JoachimAnime.png|Joachim looking at MOMO. Joachim.jpg|Joachim Mizrahi. ShiJo.png|Shion and Joachim see Mary Magdalene on the Beach of Nothingness. MOMOandJo.png|MOMO meets her father for the first time. 311.png|Joachim on Labyrinthos during the Miltian Conflict. 312.png|Joachim on Labyrinthos during the Miltian Conflict. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:U-TIC members Category:Scientists Category:Deceased